Yagredin Music Festival 14
Yagredin Music Festival 14, often referred as YMF 14, was the fourteenth edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Vatten, Pluviøterra after winning the thirteenth edition with the song "Change" by JOY. Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph were selected as the presenters of the event once again. Thirty-two countries participated in the fourteenth edition, Kosta Vera and Rukha being debutants. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). No country did return to the contest. Nevertheless Wintermallow withdrew after just an edition of participating again. Due to the big amount of participants edition 14 was another edition to held semi finals. Both semi finals consisted of 13 participants. 10 songs each qualified to the gand final and joined the countries finished top 6 in the previous edition and therefore being pre-qualfied. The first and second semi final recap has been published on the TBA, while the results of the semi finals just as the grand final recap were shown on the TBA. The grand final results were aired TBA. The winner of the edition was Eiwora with the song "Luce Che Entra" performed by Lorenzo Fragola, which scored 127 points, two points over the runner-up, Nabeelo scoring 125 points and the song "A Murit Iubiera" from Mark Stam. The top 3 complete made Yaranesia with Blackpink's song "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" with an amount of 108 points. Sunlit Sands received only 23 points in the grand final and was therefore the last place of the fourteenth edition. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the shows was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The first semi final was opended by Eiwora, qualifing to the final and was closed by Deltascape Ω-Type, also qualifing to the final. The second semi final's opener was Woodvale and the closer has been Ryza, which both qualified to the final. The grand final show was opened by Aythmos and Zhavina, finishing 6th and it was closed by Sunlit Sands, taking the 26th place. Meaning that the opening act finished in the top 6 and got pre-qualified, while the closing position finshed last. Participants With thirty-two countries, there were also thirty-two new and known artists participating writing YMF history. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 24 female participants and only 7 male. Furthermore the edition had 5 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 67% woman, only 14% groups and 19% men. Returning Artists Results Semi Final 1 Thirteen countries participated in the first semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty-twocountries had to cast their votes in. Semi Final 2 Thirteen countries participated in the second semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty-two countries had to cast their votes in. Grand Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, consisting of six pre-qualified countries from the top six of the previous edition and ten countries qualified from each semi final. Each of the thirty-two countries had to cast their votes in. Non-Qualifier Ranking Six countries missed the entrance to the grand final this edition. The following ranking shows which qualifier was the nearest and the farthest to get to the final round. For the positions here the received points are more valueable than the place in the persective semi final. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. The 12p counter down below only notes the received points of the grand final. Unbenannt.png Official Videos